User talk:Dore chakravarty
Paste this to give the standard welcome to a new contributor: ''(with your own user name if you are not Dore!) — Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:05, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome This is another Wikia where you definitely belong. Enjoy! Robin Patterson 13:40, 25 July 2007 (UTC) (And you have responded well! Robin Patterson 01:31, 31 July 2007 (UTC)) Engineer Mr HP I understand. Robin Patterson 01:31, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Forums now work on this wiki See Forum:Index, then please consider using separate forums for separate subjects (so that they can be easily referenced, listed, and categorised). We did this on Genealogy: and are all pleased at how much better it is than the old jumble of discussions on user talk pages or a single project:Watercooler. Robin Patterson 08:27, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Junagadh " Is this OK for this article?? After you confirm only I will upload." :Is WHAT OK for WHAT article? And why ask me? (I'm only a minor contributor here with no right or authority!!) Robin Patterson 07:35, 10 August 2007 (UTC) How you deleted India page See the change you made at http://india.wikia.com/index.php?title=India&diff=4564&oldid=4506 The one-line template you see on the original was the whole page. Instead of adding your map and other links, you substituted them, so the rest of the page disappeared. I think you have done that sort of thing before. Maybe you highlight part of a page by mistake before adding something: that deletes what was highlighted, just as it does with some wordprocessing systems. I'm pleased to see it all fixed now. Robin Patterson 01:53, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Babel templates Please see http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Add_Babel_templates and try to work from there. Ask me if you get stuck or need some templates or categories copied. Robin Patterson 14:03, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Well, you say you tried, with no luck. I just copied from the WP edit boxes (in a second window) to the India edit boxes. A red link here starting with "Template:..." is a template to copy. #First your WP user page, just the line with the . Maybe you haven't caught up with the recent variation that requires you to paste your username after a pipe. By the way, can you add a Hindi greeting under the image or should we try Bhadani? Robin Patterson 08:35, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Talk:Integral humanism I know nothing. Robin Patterson 02:38, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Category with new design?? I presume your query on my talk page refers to the new standard placement of categories near the bottom of the page. Wikipedia is similar. I can understand the logic: most people want to read an article. Only a minority want to see what it is related to before they have read it. I'm getting used to it since I decided to change to the wiki default view for all wikis. You can try other skins in your "Preferences". You can even, as an administrator, change the default setting for the whole wiki, so that people who are not logged in or have not chosen a preference will see something different. You may, for example, pick a colour scheme that is most appropriate for India's national colours. Kind regards. --Robin Patterson 23:53, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Images from Commons I do not quite understand your question. But it may relate to how you seem to have copied Image:Avatars.jpg: straight off the displayed page, not the edit box, resulting in no links, no templates, no categories. I copy from Commons like this: #Hit "Edit" #'Select complete contents of edit box' and copy #Hit "Back" to return to image #Right-click to "Save image as..." #Return to my wiki and hit "Upload image" #Browse for image and get it listed in the two panels for file name #Start the Description panel like this: "From Commons, which says:" #Hit "Enter" once or twice for visual separation #Paste #Hit whatever else is needed to finish the upload Usually there's a category already in place. Robin Patterson 09:34, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Images from Commons Thanks a lot. Shall try. --Dore chakravarty 01:18, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Capital politics I don't know what you were trying to do, but it's now less cluttered. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:25, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much. Shall try. Dore chakravarty 05:17, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Main page seems OK I've reversed some vandalism, right back to the last time you were logged in . Try from this if you get an email. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:52, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks very much. It appears OK in India and Engineering. --Dore chakravarty 05:16, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Adoption I would like to adopt this wiki, so if you disagree with me please reply ASAP. If you don't mind I would rather have you reply within one week. 08:16, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello Mr. Chakravarty, I am Kshitij Mehra, from Lowe Lintas bangalore (Advertising agency). We have created a campaign for one of our clients: Post-its and have used an image Quitin7.jpg. We would like to know how much would it cost to use the image in print form. Awaiting response. Thank you. -- Kshitij Mehra kshitij.mehra@loweandpartners.com +91-8884213000